Peter Pan before Wendy
by EvilGoodGirl
Summary: Danny also known as Dandelion,once told my grandmother a story,she told me the story and know I am writing it down so that you may know it.What is this story?This is the story of Peter Pan before Wendy,a story thought forgotten with time,but Danny still l


Disclaimer:Pan!Me own Pan?Do I look like a hospital somehwere in England to you?Uhhh...No!So therefore I do not own Peter Pan.

Dev:Glad you sorted that out.

Constance:What do you mean?

EGG:Well they would have thought I owned it if I hadn't said that.

Constance:They really would have thought you where a hospital in england?

EGG:Yep!

Summie:Danny also known as Dandelion,once told my grandmother a story,she told me the story and know I am writing it down so that you may know it.What is this story?This is the story of Peter Pan before Wendy,a story thought forgotten with time,but Danny still lives,in this story and so without further ado...

All children must grow up,Except One,Peter Pan,and this is his story.

How do I know about Peter you ask?Well I know everything about Peter!Because before even Tinker bell's clumsy giggled her into exsistence,I was Peter's fairy,his very first giggle fairy.Back then since Neverland had only been created A giggle and a laugh where two diffrent things intarrly,I was the very first giggle fairy.

But shouldn't I be in neverland?Well I guess I should start so yoiu will understand,our story starts four years before world war 1with Peter and his mother out on a morning stroll...

Peter Pan wasn't always Peter Pan when he was born his real name was Peterius Panorius Morrius.Of course his mother introduced him as Peter Pan Morrius.Everyone called him simple Peter Pan,Mr.Pan,or Peter.Well Peter was in his Pram being pushed about ne his mother,and no he doesn't fall out of his pram at all,mothers are very careful of that.Mrs.Morrius walked over to her friend Mrs.Carmel,who had a baby as well the baby wasn't at all cute and when Mrs.Carmel held the baby over to Mrs.Morrius to hold Peter caught a glimps of the baby,it wore top hat and had one overly big tooth,his nose was very big,and Peter couldn't but giggle and then laugh,know the laugh flew off to neverland to become Queen Clarion but when I came out Petter plucked me right of the sky and so I stayed behind,my name is Dandelion by the way,Peter could never pronounce,so he called me Danny,"Danny is a boy name."I told him,because Babies and Fairies are so close we can talk,and baby Peter however said,"No it isn't Danny is the prettiest name ever,just perfect for you."Even as a baby he was a sweet talker and so I didn't know whether to be Happy or apalled,I chose the latter and sat on Peter's baby nose for the rest of the ride.

When Peter was five his father went off to war and left little Peter,Mrs.Morrius,and me all alone,but then Mrs.Morrius came home one day and happily told Peter and I at dinner,"Peter,soon you shall have a little brother or sister to play with."Peter didn't think it was wonderful at all,his mother wanted to replace him!Was all he could think,and he stormed from the table to his room and had a good cry.But after a few months when his mummy's stomach was getting rather round curiousty got the better of him an dvery awkardly he asked,"Mummy,where exzcetly is the baby?"

She pointed to her round tunny and answered,"It lives my tummy,but in two months it shall come out at the hospital and I shall come home after they make sure me and the baby is healthy,and then you'll have your own little brother or sister and you'll be a big brother."Peter still didn't like the idea,but being a big brother made him feel important and umreplaceble for if he was gone who would be the big brother?Then it happened.Mrs.Morius who had been sleepng it bed woke up screaming,quickly she called for Mr.Sumpter who Peter and I got,Mr.Sumpter was the only person to have an automobile on the block.

He drove Peter and I along with Mrs.Morrius rowd to the Hospital,Peter was sent to his Granny's house.

A week later Mrs.Morrius came home with two girls.These girls where absouletly horrid,they cried,made messes,and stunk badly almost every two hours,and when you wanted to play with them they where always asleep,and Mrs.Morrius scolded if you did wake them up to play.So Peter and I ignored them as best as we could,those twins,it made perfect since that Peter hated Jan and Ane so much.

When Peter was seven and Jan and Ane where two and had taken to following Peter,Mrs.Morrius began to worry,Peter's teeth never seemed to rot no matter how many sweets he ate,he didn't bother brush his teeth and his baby teeth never fell out,you see Peter and I where always together,and so the magic of Neverland came through my pixie dust and onto to him,he still grew but his teeth never rotted or fell out,and his nose still stayed baby small,and his hair never grew past his shoulders.Mrs.Morrius checked everywhere but all the doctors in all of London said Peter was perfectly fine.Peter was content with himself all the same.Except those nesty twins,Jan and Ane followed him everywhere and they wouldn't take baths unless Peter took them with them.Peter hated every minute of it.He would run into the woods by his house then go explore,one day he found kensingten gardens,it was a very nice place by a beach,where Peter would play and swim in his short pants until noon and then he would run hokme and lie down and dry off near the woods and walk inside perfectly dry if not a bit more freckled.

when Peter was 12,his father returned from the war.Mr.Morrius was very unfamiliar to Peter and when he demanded a hug Peter stood stiff in his arms,he flinched from Mr.Morrius's touch and avioded him as much as possible.Even Jan and Ane who where ten and had decided to do the complete omposite of everything Peter did went along with him,the man was so unfamiliar,,he was a stranger living with them.

One night Peter got up to get a drink when he stoppe din front of his parents room,

"He's almost full grown."Mr.Morrius said.

"Yes,Perhaps this boarding school for young men will be perfect for him,his still got an imanginery friend!"

"An imanginery friend!Hes going if I've got anything to say about it!"

"Yes,and imangine how nice he'll look at Eaton!"

The next morning Mrs. and Mr. Morrius took Peter to the drawing room and told him about Eaton Jr.,ionce he finished it he went to Eaton college.Peter didn't want to go to Eaton Jr. at all.He would rather stay with Mrs.Morrius then go to some silly school.After a few months he realized why his parents wanted him to go,his mother was going to have another baby,and this baby would having older siblings,so Peter ran off to the beach,He swam out farther then ever and I chased after him,but the wind was against me,I heard his screams and looked terrified on as another fairy came to his rescue from a horrid shark,aI later found out her name was Tinker bell.

Peter and Tinker Bell flw off to Never land,of course I followed them,Tinker Bell flew off and left me and Peter on the beach with nothing at all to do.Peter and I after a few days settled into Neverland and Tinkerball being a regular Laugh Fairy took all of Peters time up with wonderufl stories,soon Peter forgot all about me,imangine being in the middle of a ver dark room,you can't hear anything yet you feel as if the room was deafening you,the air is pressing you down you see hunreds of faces but none see you and no matter how much you call out they can't hear you,that is how I felt.Being lonely is very bad for a fairy,because of course Fairies die if you ignore them.after a few months Peter's lost boys came,Flick,Socks,Yo-Yo,sandwhich,and Mustard.When Peter and his lost boys got bored,because Boys often do,Peter decided he wanted to check up on his mother and father he had forgotten so much,but like a bear can find a river Peter found his way home,I know I flew with him,or more likely on him,I was riding in his hair and he didn't notice me at all.

The sceene however was heartbreaking,the window was closed.No matter how much Peter pulled and tugged it would not open,Peter peered through and then he flew off tears streamg off his face,that was the last time Peter cried while showing his face.I peake dthrough the window and gasped,I too flew off,not that I would be much condolence to Peter,in Peter's bed lay a little boy who looked just like Peter.


End file.
